goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyler
Pyler is the romantic pairing of PJ Duncan and Skyler. Background In "Battle of the Bands", Skyler sits down to talk with PJ and he says he likes her style, and she likes his hair. Skyler says PJ's girlfriend must like his hair, but he doesn't have a girlfriend. Skyler says she doesn't have a boyfriend. Skyler pretends to dislike PJ when Teddy tells him to "leave them alone" and Skyler turns around and snarkily mimics her. Skyler then silently mouthed the words "call me" to PJ. Skyler's "dad" was watching PJ when they first started to date, but later in the episode PJ finds out that he is just hired to pretend to be her father after he claims that he is the one for Skyler in "Monkey Business". Skyler's dad was transferred to New York, so Skyler broke it off with PJ. He was heartbroken, so he moved to New York to be with Skyler. He got a job at Wall St. Subway singing horribly and playing his guitar. Unfortunately, PJ broke up with her because Bob persuaded him to move back to Denver. Bob said if Skyler really loves him, she will return to Denver to be with him. PJ brings up Skyler in a conversation with Teddy ("All Fall Down") when trying to console her about parting with Spencer. Skyler is slated to return in the Season 4 episode "Good Luck Jessie: NY Christmas", and the series finale "Good Luck Teddy". Similarities *Skyler and PJ both like The Gurgles. *They are both very flighty and not very bright. PJ/Skyler Episodes Season 2 *Battle of the Bands *Teddy's Bear *Meet the Parents *Monkey Business *PJ in the City Season 3 *All Fall Down (Mentioned) Season 4 *Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas *Good Luck Teddy Romantic Moments 'Season Two' Battle of the Bands *Both Skyler and PJ are checking each other out when they first see each other. PJ says "Hi" to Skyler and Skyler says "Hi" to him. PJ and Skyler introduce themselves to one another. PJ says "I'm PJ" and Skyler says "I'm Skyler". '' *PJ answers tbe door and it's Skyler. PJ says ''"Hi" and Skyler says "Hi". Skyler aks if Teddy is home and she isn't so PJ invites Skyler in. Skyler tells PJ "Oh, I liked your song yesterday." ''PJ tells Skyler that he likes it too then corrects himself and says ''"I like yours too." ''PJ says to Skyler ''"I like your hair." Skyler tells PJ thanks and that she likes his hair as well. Skyler tells PJ "It must be nice for your girlfriend to have a boyfriend with such great hair." ''and PJ responds with ''"I don't have a girlfriend." Skyler says "Oh that's too bad" then turns away and makes yes gestures with her mouth. PJ responds with "If you want to tell your boyfriend that i don't have a girlfriend, i'm cool with that." Skyler responds with "I don't have a boyfriend." and PJ says "Bummer" and turns away and makes yes gestures with his hands. *Teddy comes home and apoligizes for being late and Skyler says "Oh, no problem. PJ has been keeping her company." and Teddy apoligizes for that as well. Teddy tells PJ not to bother them and Skyler then says to PJ "Yeah, don't bother us." ''then as she heads upstairs she turns around and gives PJ the Call Me gesture with her hands. *Skyler pops out of the photo booth and tells Teddie that she doesn't want to do the contest anymore and when Teddy asks why Skyler says ''"I don't want to compete against my boyfriend." ''Teddy says ''"Boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend." ''Then Teddie sees pictures come out of the photobooth of Skyler and PJ. Teddie picks the photos up and says ''"No, No, No!" then PJ exits the photobooth and says "Yes, Yes, Yes!" '' *Teddy says to Skyler and PJ ''"So you guys are a couple?" and Skyler responds with "That's right. PJ's my dude." ''and PJ says ''"And Skyler's my lady." ''Teddy responds that she's gonna hurl. Teddy then says ''"So thats why you don't want to do battle of the bands? Because your a couple?" PJ responds "That's right, competing against each other would not be good for our relationship." ''Emmett arrives and asks whats going on and Teddy says ''"Ill tell you whats going on. PJ and Skyler are a couple and now they don't want to do battle of the bands." During this scene PJ and Skyler are arm and arm throughout it. *At the Battle of the Bands contest Teddy goes up to Skyler and PJ and says to Skyler "Wow, would you look at that. Our ex boyfriends gonna win this thing." Skyler says "I don't care. I have a new boyfriend." Teddy says "It makes me so mad. You two became an annoying couple and we can't compete." After Teddy says "Wait A Minute" ''PJ tells Skyler ''"Oh, I know that look. She's getting an Idea. I never get that look." Skyler responds "Me, Neither." and in unison Skyler and PJ both "Aww." and wrap there arms around each other. *PJ, Emmett, Teddy, and Skyler all perform together as a group in Battle of the Bands.Teddy says "This is a song about new love and how people find each other even thought it might annoy someones sister." ''Skyler and PJ share a lot of cute glances during the performance and after it Skyler gives PJ a cute wink. They all end up winning Battle of the Bands and afterwards PJ and Skyler hug and are shown talking to each other. Teddy's Bear *PJ comes up to Skyler by her locker and says ''"There she is." and then adds "Happy one week anniversary." ''Skyler and PJ share a hug. Skyler says ''"Aww, you remembered." and PJ re sponds "Yeah, and they said it wouldn't last." Skyler responds "They did? Who are they?" ''and PJ tells Skyler that ''"No, it's just an expression." and Skyler responds with "Wow, it's so fun going out with a smart guy." *Skyler says to PJ "I wrote a poem for you." ''PJ starts reading the poem "P is for the way you play guitar, J is for the joke you tell. Oh, thats beautiful." Skyler says to PJ ''"The hard part was getting it to rhyme, so I didn't." PJ says to Skyler'' "Oh, oh. I got a gift for you too." Skyler responds ''"A necklace? what's this?" PJ says "It's a peice of churro. It is the last bite of the first snack we ever shared." ''Skyler responds ''"Aww, that makes me so happy." *Skyler checks her text and says "Now i'm sad." PJ then asks "What's wr'' ong?" Skyler responds ''"Oh PJ, you know me so well. Something is wrong. My Ex Boyfriend keeps texting me. He wants to get back together." ''PJ says to Skyler "Your wearing my churro. We're at the churro stage. I'll talk to this guy. Set him straight."'' Skyler says "Would you?" and PJ responds "Yeah, who is he?" ''Skyler tells him ''"His names Brock and he's captain of the wrestling team. He thinks he's so great just because he's undefeated." PJ responds "Huh, so that means he's never lost a fight and I've never been in a fight. Should have lots to talk about." ''The bell then rings for class and Skyler and PJ both say ''"See Ya." and Hug. PJ then says to himself "Man, the churro stage is complicated." '' *PJ tells Gabe that he has to call Skyler's Ex Boyfriend to tell him to stop bothering her. PJ calls Brock and says ''"This is PJ. Skyler is my Girlfriend now and I want you to stop bothering her. Uh huh. Works for me." PJ tells Gabe that Brock wants to meet him after school to teach him a lesson. Later PJ tells Brock "I know it sucks to get your heart broken especially by someone as beautiful and smart as Skyler." Meet the Parents *Skyler and PJ are stting down next to each other doing homework. Skyler says to PJ "PJ, theres something we need to talk about." and PJ responds "Oh no, I knew this was gonna happen. You want to break up right?" ''and Skyler answers ''"Oh no, no, no. I think things are going really well." and PJ responds "Me too." ''Skyler then says ''"It's just that we've been seeing each other for three weeks and we haven't even gone out on our first date yet." ''PJ then responds ''"Yeah, your right. We've only been out with friends." '' *Skyler says to PJ ''"Yeah, and I think you learn a lot about a person on a first date." PJ thens aks "Like what?" Skyler responds "Like sometimes their name. Or if the relationship is meant to be." PJ responds with "Really?" ''Skyler then replies with ''"Yeah, an awesome first date sets the tone for the entire relationship. I saw it on a cover of a magazine." ''PJ then says ''"Just the cover? Did you read the article?" and Skyler answers "No, i'm not a big reader." and PJ tells her "We are so right for each other." ''and Skyler responds ''"Uh, uh, uh. How do i know until we've had our first date." ''PJ then says ''"Okay, alright. Where do you want to go on our awesome first date?" '' *Skyler leaves the couch and says "What first date? No one's asked me out yet. Hint, Hint." PJ then says ''"Right, right. Well, Skyler would you like too.." and Skyler interupts and says "Oops, I think my earring just fell out. Do you see it?" PJ says "Uh oh, Uh oh. Wait, Oh yeah, here it is." and he picks it up and is down on one knee and says "Where was I? oh yeah..Ah Skyler would you.." and then Bob interupts and grabs PJ and tells him "What, what, what are you doing?" ''and PJ tells Bob "Dad, I was about to ask Skyler a very important question."'' and Bob responds "Your seventeen years old. You want to ruin your life forever?" ''PJ then says ''"I was just going to ask her out on a date." ''PJ and Skyler are just staring at Bob as he looks around and then Bob says ''"Oh, Have fun" ''and leaves while PJ and Skyler look at each other confused. *PJ aks Bob for help on the ideal first date. PJ says ''"I got to come up with someth'' 'ing great for Skyler but i don't have any ideas."'' Bob says "How bout a moonlight picnic. Drive up into the mountains look out over the lights of the city." PJ responds "Sounds romantic. I like it. Thanks dad." '' *PJ and Skyler are driving up to the moiuntains. PJ says to Skyler ''"How are you enjoying our first date so far? Pretty special right?" and Skyler responds "This sure is a twisty road." ''and PJ responds with ''"Which is fine with me cause this is fun." ''PJ says to Skyler ''"You weren't wooing?" ''and Skyler says ''"That's because I don't feel very well." PJ then says "Oh, maybe your just hungry. Take something out of the picnic basket." Skyler then throws up into the picnic basket. PJ then says "Or put something in, yo ur choice." *PJ and Skyler are on the couch in the living room getting ready to have a romantic dinner. PJ says "I'm so glad you are giving me a second chance." and Skyler responds ''"Let's just pretend out first date never happened."'' and PJ responds "What first date?" ''and then Skyler says ''"The one when I puked in the picnic basket." And PJ then says "Oh no, It's an expression." and Skyler responds with "Puked in the picnic basket is an expression? I don't think thats going to catch on." *Gabe's teacher is at the door and tells PJ that she has disturbing news abou t his *Wife* and Skyler interupts and says'' "Your wife? You have a wife?"'' and PJ says "No." and Gabe's teacher says "You dont?" and PJ responds that he does. Gabe's teacher asks Skyler ''"Who are you?" ''and Skyler says ''"I'm his girlfriend'."'' Skyler just looks confused about the whole thing. *During Teddy's video for Charlie, PJ says "And things are cool between me and Skyler. After I explained I wasn't married to my sister." Skyler then responds "Yeah, that would have been awful. Talk about puke in the picnic basket." and Teddy says "What?" and Skyler says "Oh, it's an expression." Monkey Business *Skyler and PJ are on the sofa playing with one of Charlie's toys. PJ says "Charlie can help us out with it later." *Skyler checks her phone and says to PJ "Oh, my dad's outside I gotta go. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." ''and PJ says ''"Alright" ''and Skyler and PJ share a hug and they say ''"See ya." to each other. *PJ answers the door and see's who he thinks is Skylers father. The guy he think's is Skylers father says "I'm gonna be watching you. To make sure you treat Skyler right. That your worthy of you. One more thing. I don't want her to know I've been checking up on you." *PJ exits the house only to be startled by who he think's is Skylers father. He asks PJ "I asked you a question. Where are you going?" and PJ responds "I'm going to the library to meet Skyler." ''and the guy who PJ thinks is Skyler's father says ''"Looking like that? You couldnt even comb your hair?" *PJ and Skyler are both on the sofa with Orange peels in there mouth. They each smile at each other with the Orange peels in there mouth. PJ says "Oh the ol Orange Peel smile '' always cracks me up."'' Skyler tells PJ "I tried it once with a pineapple. Not as fun." and PJ responds "I gotta go rinse. I can't stand the feel of pulp on my teeth." and Skyler says "I love learning new things about you." *PJ goes into the kitchen and sees who he thinks is Skylers father out the window and does a spit take. PJ then heads back out to the living room. *Skyler asks PJ'' "Is everything okay?"'' and PJ responds "Everythings great." and Skyler scoots closer to PJ and asks "Really." and PJ gets startles and gets up and says "Really, yeah, everything. Couldn't be better." and Skyler says "Your acting kind of weird." and PJ responds ''"I'm not acting weird. No. If anything, I'm acting not w' 'eird." '' *Skyler says "Why does this always happen?" and PJ responds "What?" ''and Skyler responds ''"I date a guy for a while and then all of a sudden he starts acting all strange." and PJ responds "Then what happens?" and Skyler responds "Then he just kind of disappears." ''and PJ gets a concerned look. *PJ is at work and the guy who he thinks is Skyler's father comes up to the counter and it startles him. PJ asks him how much longer is he going to father him around and the guy he thinks is Skylers father says ''"Till i find out the kind of guy you are." Then the guy he thinks is Skyler's father says "Thanks. Got all I need." and PJ aks "For What?" ''and the guy he thinks is Skylers father says ''"To tell Skyler you are not the guy. See ya." *PJ gets fed up and says "No. No. Stop. I am the guy. Skyler is the best thing that has ever happened to me and i'm not going away no matter what. Put that in your little notebook." ''The guy who he thinks is Skylers dad comes up to him and says ''"Relax kid. You stuck up for yourself. That's what I wanted to hear." and PJ says "So it's Okay if I date your daughter?" and the guy he thinks is Skylers father says "Oh, She's not my daughter. She's his daughter." and points to the guy who is really Skyler's father and says "He always hire's me to check out the boyfriends." PJ in the City *PJ and Skyler are on the sofa with there arms around each other and laughing while watching TV. Skyler says "Oh this show is so funny. What's it called?" and PJ responds "The Gurgles. It's our favorite show, right Charlie?" and Charlie ignores him and PJ adds "Well, it's my favorite show." and PJ and Skylers arms are still around each other. *Skyler gets a text and says to PJ "Oh, um, I better go. But first I want a picture of you and me." and PJ says "Oh, can it wait till tomorrow? It will give me a chance to trim my beard." and Skyler says "Beard? I don't see anything." and PJ says "Really? I've been growing it out for like a month." Skyler tells PJ "Well, I really need a picture now." *PJ says "Well nobody else is home so Charlie will have to take it." after trying to explain it to Charlie, PJ says "Or we could just take it ourselves." ''and then PJ says ''"Ready? Smile." ''and both PJ and Skyler ''"Aww" and then Skyler says "It's Beautiful." and then Skler adds "Well, I better go....Goodbye PJ." ''and Skyler hugs PJ very tightly and PJ asks Skyler ''"Oh, woah, Hey, are you okay?" and Skyler responds'' "Yeah, i'm fine. It's just that..I'm fine."'' and PJ responds "Okay, See ya tomorrow." ''and Skyler says ''"Bye." and PJ says "That was weird." *PJ comes home and see a letter on the door from Skyler. It reads "Dear PJ, I have something to tell you so i'm writing this note. But since your not a big reader. I taped it for you instead. There's a boombox on the bench. Hit play." *PJ hits play and the message says "So this is kind of hard. I have to tell you that..(Skyler starts to break down) I'm sorry. I can't go on. Just go back to the note." then PJ goes back to the note and it reads "I've got some really bad news. My dad has been transferred to New York City which means i'm moving there. I wanted to tell you but it made me so sad to say goodbye I just couldn't. I'll miss you forever. Oh, by the way. This is Skyler. Now press play again." PJ presses play and depressing music starts. *Bob comes outside and asks PJ what's going on and PJ hands his father the note. Bob says "PJ, I'm so sorry." ''and PJ tells Bob ''"Dad, She was the love of my life. I mean Ill never be happy again." Bob tella PJ "I know it feels that way now." ''and PJ interupts Bob and says ''"No, No. I'll never be happy again." ''and Bob says ''"In time.." and PJ responds "No, Never." and Bob says "Fine. Alright, Alright. Your never going to be happy again." and PJ says to Bob "How could you say that?" *Gabe finds a note from PJ on the porch. Bob reads the note and PJ left a taped message for his family to read. Bob plays the message and it says "Hey guys. So, I decided to follow Skyler to New York so we could be together. Skyler's parents said I could stay with them till I land on my feet. So thanks for being a great family and don't worry about me. Love you. Oh by the way, this is PJ." Gabe then tells his mom "Hmm, looks like somebody talked to the wrong son about Girls." '' * 'Season Three All Fall Down *Skyler is mentioned in this episode. PJ comforts Teddy and tells her about how he felt when Skyler moved to New York. PJ rells Teddy "Remember when Skyler moved away? I thought my world was over. Somehow i managed to move on. You will too." '' 'Season Four' Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas *''Episode hasnt aired yet. Good Luck Teddy *''Episode hasnt aired yet.'' Gallery Category:PJ Duncan Category:Skyler Category:Images Category:Gallery